Kazuma Fujimoto
'First Name' Kazuma 'Last Name'Edit Fujimoto 'IMVU Name'Edit Npc played by Keizumai Edit 'Age'Edit 07/01 29 'Gender'Edit Male 'Height'Edit 6 feet 3inches 'Weight'Edit 189 pounds 'Blood type'Edit AB positive 'Behaviour/Personality'Edit Kazuma's typicallly the quiet type that doesn't like standing out. He call's himself an passive pacifist tho he always seems to throw himself into dangerous situations, this seems to be when his well i guess you can call it his true personality comes out. 'Clan & Rank'Edit Business man/Translator(the Black Company) 'What district do you live in?'Edit District 1 'Relationship'Edit none 'Occupation'Edit (the black company) 'Fighting Style'Edit Taekwondo, the art in general emphasizes kicks and punches thrown from a mobile stance. Taekwondo training generally includes a system of blocks, kicks, punches, and open-handed strikes and may also include various take-downs or sweeps, throws, and joint locks. Pressure points, known as jiapsul, are used as well as grabbing self-defense techniques borrowed from other martial arts, such as Japanese 'Weapon of Choice'Edit His Fist Baseball Bats he perfers to use words and he never use's guns. Perk(s) '"Professionalism"' Kazuma is able to remain calm even when the others around him is completely raging. Allowing him to think clearly. The User allow has the ability to talk down him the most fercious people. This Also Allows one to think there way out of virutally any dangerous situation with little to no problems. Allies/EnemiesEdit Allies:(the Black Company) Balalaika 'Background'Edit Company after his department chief, Kageyama, abandoned him in an attempt to cover up the smuggling operation in which Rock had been an unwitting participant. Kazuma is a humble and mild-mannered person despite being on the''' business end of guns from friends and foe alike, and often seems surprised at the barbarity of the Southeast Asian crime world. He still wears a tie and short- sleeved dress shirt and prefers to use words over weapons when interacting with others. Kazuma, from joining the Company, has wondered if he is experiencing Stockholm syndrome. Within the Company, Kazuma is usually responsible for account management, diplomacy, negotiation, translation, interpretation, and the occasional errand. Having once worked in the resource investigation department of Asahi Industries, Kazuma is also skilled in geology. He is also a skilled linguist, being effectively bilingual in Japanese (his first language) and English as well as being familiar with other languages, including Spanish, Romanian and Russian. He also has a surprisingly high tolerance for alcohol, owing to the heavy-drinking lifestyle of a ladder-climbing salaryman. Kazuma's earnest personality has earned him the interest of several personalities in Roanapur, including Balalaika, Mr. Chang, Yolanda, Eda (who develops a crush on him); and young Akuma, whom he trusts to the greatest degree. In many ways, Kazuma is the heart of the Company, serving as a balance for his more jaded teammates and as a bright spot in the world of darkness that is Roanapur. Tho he seems to get kiddnapped often. '''Statbook/Rap SheetEdit Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information ~Thank you, Isabel~ (Chairwoman of Wakahisa) ' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection 'APPROVED BY'Edit Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 22:27, May 12, 2013 (UTC)